Jumper
by BlueMoonHowler
Summary: slash mpreg HPDM ONESHOT SONGFIC Harry and Draco face each other on the North Tower. Harry's ready to jump and has a BIG secret. Draco is scared to death. To Third Eye Blind's 'Jumper' I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Something'd gone terribly wrong. Only, he didn't know exactly what. He just knew that the one he loved was preparing to hurl himself off the North Tower. Rushing up the staircases wasn't easy, mind, and he was tiring. 'I've got to get up there!...'

He finally reached the doorway and flew through it just to see his love perilously close to taking the plunge. His eyes filled with sheer panic. "Harry! No, please! Don't go through with it!..."

Draco was frantic.

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in."  
_

_And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.  
I would understand . . . ._

For the first time, Harry turned and silently watched his lover. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"But Draco… Why not? After this morning, one would think you weren't even my _friend_, let alone my _lover_….. "

A questioning glint lit up Draco's eyes.

'_The angry boy, a bit too insane,  
Icing over a secret pain,  
You know you don't belong...'_

"What do you mean? What happened this morning?"

_  
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,  
You're The flash of light, On a burial shroud,  
I know something's wrong, _

"You don't remember? Even such a short time ago and you don't remember? Am I **_that_** unimportant to you?!"

"_**No**! _You're more important than anything else in my whole world, Harry! _You know that!_ **_You know I love you!_**"

Harry's mind was racing. "That outburst in the Great Hall! You let them walk all over me! How could you have done _that_? Then you defended them!..."

_  
_Draco fished for a reason, with no luck.

"_Well... everyone I know has got a reason _

_to say, put the past away.._

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand..  
I would understand."_

_Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code_

_  
"And I do not think anyone knows,  
What they are doing here.."_

Harry held on tightly to the tears wishing to escape.

Draco continued.

_  
"And your friends have left. You've been dismissed.  
I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know,  
Everyone's got to face down the demons.  
Maybe today, We can put the past away. _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,  
I would understand,   
I would understand..."_

Draco turned away from Harry and the blue-sky outlining his silhouette.

"_Can you put the past away? I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.. _

_And I would understand..."_

Harry, assuming Draco was leaving, lost control as a sob burst out into open air. "Draco! Don't go!.." He leapt down from the parapet he'd been standing on. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help feeling betrayed.. It's just that.. I-I have a secret that I've been keeping from you."

Hearing those words, Draco spun around, mild shock illustrating his features. "What kind of secret could you have kept from me that was so severe? What the _HELL_ Harry..."

Draco stood there, fury etched onto his face.

Harry trembled.

"I-I'm p-p-pr-pregnant." He closed his eyes and braced himself for the rejection he was _sure_ would soon follow.

The anger on Draco's face melted away instantly.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

He didn't sound mad. In fact, he sounded betrayed.

"I thought you'd hate me Draco. I couldn't tell you. I was _soo_ happy... But I didn't know what you'd say. I was scared Draco.."

Both were sullen. Then suddenly, Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms securely around Harry. He whispered, "_I **love** you..."_

Harry let the tears of relief and joy drip down his face, cleansing his soul.

"_**I love you too.**.."_


	2. Fillersnesses

Filler!!!!!!: Give me a song title and a specific HP pairing you want, and within a few weeks I▓ll have a songfic up and out for you! With dedications and all! I likes makin the fans happy! Also; if you have a multi-chapter in-progress story that▓s going nowhere, just email me with a link to it and I▓ll read, review, and try to write up a possible next chappie for yas!

Crimson Kitten 


End file.
